vgcdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Pit
Pit (ピット Pitto) is the main protagonist of the Kid Icarus series, first appearing in Kid Icarus for the Nintendo Entertainment System in 1987 (1986 on the Famicom), followed by an appearance in Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters for the Game Boy in 1991. Other than a handful of cameos in other Nintendo games, Pit did not appear again until the release of Super Smash Bros. Brawl, seventeen years after Of Myths and Monsters, in which he was one of the first newcomers shown and one of the starter characters. Pit is Palutena's most loyal servant, as well as the captain of her royal bodyguards. He is sometimes erroneously referred to as "Kid Icarus" in reference to the English title of the series. Pit is always armed with his trusty Bow and arrows and prefers ranged combat, though he has demonstrated a fair amount of melee capability. Description In earlier games, Pit appeared as a young, cherubic angel wearing a simple white chiton with a pair of sandals, and metal cuffs. He has short brown hair, and small white wings that are incapable of flight. In Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters and beyond, he dons a gold laurel crown. Since his reappearance in Brawl, he was given a major redesign by Masahiro Sakurai. Pit now looks to be around 13-years old (in human years), and has blue eyes and many tufts in his hair. His chiton remains white, now decorated with red and gold hems with vine-like patterns. It is fastened on the shoulder by a single gold fibula with a red-colored gem embedded on it. He wears the outfit with a brown belt and a gold, triangular buckle. Pit also appears to wear a close-fitting navy blue undershirt and shorts beneath his chiton. The angel now has a pair of brown and gold cuffs on his wrists, a gold bracelet on his upper left arm, and another gold ring on his right thigh. Pit's sandals are brown and decorated with crossing, beige bands. The top edges of his shoes have what appears to be white fur or wool. History Kid Icarus At the beginning of the first game, Pit began as a young angel boy, trapped in the Underworld. Palutena, the Goddess of Light, had been imprisoned, so she entrusted Pit with a magical Bow and the duty of gathering the Three Sacred Treasures, defeating the Goddess of Darkness, Medusa, and saving Angel Land. Pit must journey through the Underworld, Overworld, Skyworld, and finally, the Palace in the Sky in order to gather the Three Sacred Treasures and free Palutena. Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters In Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters, Pit is charged with training for the defense of Angel Land, after Palutena foresees an invasion of demons led by a monster called Orcos. The training involves the Three Sacred Treasures, which Pit must unite. However, because of a dire emergency, Palutena had entrusted the Three Sacred Treasures to the fortress guardians. To prevent Orcos's invasion, Pit must once again obtain the Three Sacred Treasures. Kid Icarus: Uprising Pit learns quickly from Palutena that the Underworld Army had come forth, signalling Medusa's return. At Palutena's request, Pit leaves Skyworld using the Power of Flight and heads to That First Town, where he finds that the humans haven't lost hope and are cheering the return of the Goddess of Light. Pit fights through the town and defeats Twinbellows. Pit then heads off to Dark Lord Gaol's Castle to aid the humans in their battles against the Underworld Army and meets Magnus, a powerful human fighter whom he teams up with to defeat Gaol, but finds that Gaol was actually a human woman. Later, Medusa sends the Underworld Army straight to Skyworld, likely in retaliation for Gaol's defeat, and Pit heads out to defeat Hewdraw in That Burning Town. Then, Palutena sends Pit to the Reaper Fortress to disable the obscurity the Reapers were using to hide Pandora. While there, he runs into the dreaded Eggplant Wizard, lamenting his past with this creature. He continues on to defeat the Great Reaper, thus completing his mission. Having found Pandora's Labyrinth of Deceit, Palutena sends Pit there next but both encounter mind-boggling troubles within the labyrinth. Once he reaches his destination, Palutena later explains that they're looking for the Mirror of Truth, an object that creates a copy of the true thoughts and feelings of whomever looks into it, and that the Underworld is using it to duplicate monsters. Pit reaches Pandora and defeats her once, and she shows him the Mirror of Truth, which he destroys it. However, just as he does, the Mirror casts a reflection of him and creates Dark Pit. Instead of following Pandora's orders, Dark Pit hits her and teams up with Pit to defeat her. However, as soon as she falls, Dark Pit knocks Pit back. Pit argues that he is the original, but Dark Pit ignores him and dives through Pandora's remnants, gaining an ability of his own to fly indefinitely, and he leaves before Pit can pursue him. Palutena tracks Dark Pit down and sends Pit after him, fearing that he may be allied with the Underworld Army, but an exchange between Dark Pit and Medusa reveals that he has no intentions of aligning himself with her. Pit follows him to a location of ruins and battles him before Dark Pit retreats. Palutena and Pit return to the focus of defeating Medusa and he heads for the Seafloor Palace, meeting Poseidon along the way before he enters the palace to defeat Thanatos, who has the Underworld Key, a gem that allows the owner to travel into the Underworld. Pit defeats him and claims the key, but learns from Palutena that he'll need the Three Sacred Treasures to challenge Medusa along with the fact that said weapons were stolen by the Space Pirates. Pit goes to retrieve them before the Underworld Army can, defeating the Pirates and a Space Kraken. Pit then dons the Three Sacred Treasures and heads to the Underworld, fighting through both her usual minions and souls crafted to resemble Twinbellows, Hewdraw, and Pandora, before finally challenging her to a battle. Pit defeats her and returns to Skyworld, believing his battle is over, but Hades, the true lead of the Underworld reveals himself as the mastermind behind Medusa's resurrection and the invasion. Pit changes targets to Hades and heads to a volcanic area to fight off the Underworld Army, only to find that Hades was after the Wish Seed, an object that the Phoenix was guarding. The angel goes to defeat the Phoenix, despite learning that the Wish Seed was a fake, sparking a beacon to the humans that the Phoenix had been beaten. Hades uses the beacon as an opportunity to alert the humans that the Wish Seed had been stolen, leading to a great war between them for the chance to get it. Pit embarks to survey the damage and see if he can find a way to stop the chaotic fighting, but is quickly cut off by the actions of Viridi, the Goddess of Nature and the leader of the Forces of Nature, who sends a Reset Bomb to wipe out the warring humans due to their reckless behavior and the ways they destroy the earth. Pit enters the area affected by the Reset Bomb to find it covered in dense vegetation. He frees the few human survivors and tracks down Cragalanche, a servant of Viridi. Pit defeats it and returns to Skyworld. Viridi's actions cause the war to become even greater as she too has joined the fray. Pit goes to the Reset Bomb Depot to put a stop to Viridi's production of her ultimate weapons, and despite her avid protests and sending of her Forces of Nature to get in his way, he destroys the depot. Later, he heads to the Lunar Sanctum to challenge Arlon, one of Viridi's high-ranking followers, only to be ambushed by Dark Pit while there. Pit triumphs over both adversaries and effectively blows up the Lunar Sanctum, unknowingly freeing a creature. Pit then heads to defeat Phosphora, another of Viridi's loyal followers, putting a large dent in Viridi's plans. However, before they can do anything else, Hades, Viridi, and Palutena find that their world is under attack by a mysterious race of aliens known as the Aurum, and Palutena sends Pit to deal with the threat before they destroy everything. The three sides make a temporary alliance to stop the Aurum. Pit, with a little help from Pyrrhon, the self-proclaimed Sun God, destroys the Aurum. However, Pyrrhon betrays them and fuses with the Aurum Brain. Fortunately, he still makes his way back to Aurum Pyrrhon and defeats him, causing an end to the Aurum invasion. Unfortunately, before he can celebrate, Pit finds himself having been turned into a ring of sorts. However, a girl comes across the ring and put it on, causing Pit to take control of her. He finds that a nearby human town is under attack and sees the Centurions among the chaos, then decides to investigate. However, the girl trips and falls, losing the ring, and it is picked up by a dog. Using the dog, he hurries to the town and finds that his body is attacking the town, much to his confusion. He then finds Magnus, who seems reluctant to take the ring, but Magnus eventually puts it on. The two then find out Pit has taken control of Magnus's body and they can communicate, so Magnus explains that three years had gone by since they met, and Palutena had apparently disappeared for a time, and later returned with her army to fight against the humans. The two then decide to work together to defeat Pit's Body. Shortly later, Viridi retrieves him and sends him to Skyworld, where he discovers that his home had been ruined by the continuous attacks caused by the Underworld. Palutena tells him that she was sick of dealing with the humans and prevents the angel from entering her temple with a force field. Pit retreats to Viridi for the time being and then goes to obtain the Lightning Chariot, hoping to use it to break through the barrier surrounding Palutena's Temple. After battling its former master, Pit successfully takes it and breaks into the temple, finding that Palutena had been possessed by the Chaos Kin. Pit defeats it and frees her, only to find that the Chaos Kin had stolen her soul and disappeared within the Chaos Vortex. Dark Pit shows up, claiming that the two needed to rescue Palutena's soul immediately. Pit heads into the Chaos Vortex to pursue the Chaos Kin and eventually tracks it down, only to have it disappear for a time and trap him within an endurance battle between him and itself. Dark Pit shows up later to help him through it, and the two defeat the Chaos Kin. However, as Pit is checking on Palutena, the remnants of the Chaos Kin capture Dark Pit and send him off the edge of the platform the three were on. Without a second thought, Pit jumps after him and begs Viridi to let him fly. Viridi refuses, telling him that it would just cause his wings to catch fire. Pit doesn't care, realizing that the Chaos Kin was only going to destroy Dark Pit, and Viridi reluctantly gives him the Power of Flight. Pit catches Dark Pit and Viridi sends them back to Skyworld with Palutena, and they find that Pit's wings had been badly burned. Palutena cradles his unconscious body, lamenting the state of her captain and remembering his former wish—to fly on his own. In payment for saving his life, Dark Pit heads to the City of Souls and the Rewind Spring in order to restore Pit's wings, only to find along the way that Hades had been using souls not only to craft his army, but also as a meal. Dark Pit continues on and reaches the Spring, where he battles a resurrected Pandora. After defeating her, Palutena sends Pit to him and he dips the unconscious angel's wings into the spring, ultimately restoring his wings and reviving him. Pit returns to Skyworld, ready to fight. Pit dons the Three Sacred Treasures once again and heads out to confront Hades, but Hades ends up destroying the Treasures a short time into the fight and ultimately eats the angel. Pit fights his way though Hades's bowels until he comes across the god's heart, which he defeats. Once the battle is over, Dark Pit saves him using the Lightning Chariot and Palutena retrieves them both. Having lost the Three Sacred Treasures, Palutena sends Pit to the smith god who created them, Dyntos. Once there, Dyntos challenges Pit to pass three trials, involving Pit's proving himself by defeating recreations of former enemies and bosses along with the new weapon itself. Pit triumphs and claims the Great Sacred Treasure, a robotic weapon that he mans from the inside. Pit uses it to head out and confront Hades once more, and manages to weaken the Lord of the Underworld significantly. Unfortunately, Hades all but destroys the Great Sacred Treasure and prepares an attack that will ultimately end Pit, but a revived Medusa shows up and stops him before he destroys her. Palutena instructs Pit to take the cannon of the Great Sacred Treasure and focuses her power to charge it as Viridi gives Pit the Power of Flight. Once the charge is complete, Pit fires it and defeats Hades, bringing the war to an end. Pit then flies over the nearby land to check on its state, reflecting on the battle. While he is doing so, Dark Pit joins him, also using the Power of Flight, and Pit heads to follow him toward the horizon before flying off on his own higher into the heavens as the credits roll. Personality Like most Nintendo protagonists, Pit is typically goodhearted, selfless, and heroic. He is generally very upbeat no matter what the situation (although he can be genuinely serious when needed), which certain characters, including both foe and ally, can find it a nuisance. Pit frequently banters, cracks jokes, makes outrageous puns, and constantly breaks the fourth wall. Pit also deeply cares about the human race and is willing to do anything to keep them safe. His loyalty to Palutena is matched by no other, and he always addresses her as "Lady Palutena". Pit even states the main reason he fights in the first place is because of her. However, his absolute trust and dependence on Palutena has shown to be a major weakness, as Pit's courage and morale (and in some cases, his sanity) will severely drop if she is not present. Although not the smartest angel around, he is shown to be quite knowledgeable with video games, particularly from other Nintendo franchises. Even at one point, he was called a "video game historian". Pit also has a large appetite and will eat almost anything regardless of where it comes from. He is shown to be a devout lover of hot springs, which Palutena (and once, Viridi) will occasionally conjure up for him. Pit strongly follows the "angel's code of conduct" to the point he even refuses to remove his clothes when entering water. However, the truth behind this is because the angel is frugal and wants to save on laundry. Due to his young age, Pit is gullible and naive. He is unfortunately not very bright either. Pit is illiterate and has trouble understanding complex vocabulary used by Palutena. Some characters even sarcastically insult his intelligence, and his inability to detect sarcasm makes things easier for others (Ironically enough, Pit can sometimes make sarcastic statements himself). Pit can become oversensitive, especially when someone brings up the topic regarding his inability to fly, or when someone insults his goddess. He can even be slightly narcissistic at times, believing he is an attractive-looking person. According to Palutena, Pit embarrasses easily, and Pit himself admits he gets stage fright. However, the existence of Dark Pit may indicate Pit is not always as kind and friendly as he appears. Abilities Despite Pit being a flightless angel, he is still a skilled and versatile fighter. He originally started out as an archer that mainly specialized in using the Bow, but over the years he has become more experienced with using various weapons like the Blade, Claws, Cannon, etc. Even though Pit has a childish appearance, he seems to possess great physical strength, and is capable of utilizing massive weapons like the Arm or Club. The angel has also learned to use impressive abilities and magic known as Powers which are granted by Palutena. Although he has access to numerous weapon classes, he has preference for bows, specifically the Palutena Bow, which is also his signature weapon. Gallery Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Kid Icarus Characters Category:Nintendo Entertainment System Debut Category:All Characters